Reprise L'Utilité
by Nat-kun
Summary: Et si les doubles sens que l'on percevait derrière les mots prennaient tout leur sens. Les "Reprises" tirent le meilleurs des romans de J.K.R. pour le plaisir des mots. "L'Utilité" est le premier de la série, et met en scène Rogue et Sirius. Au plaisir...


**Fanfiction_Harry Potter: Reprise: L'Utilité**

Les fanfictions intitulées **Reprise** (je compte en faire au moins deux) n'ont qu'un but: reprendre des passages de la traduction française de notre **J.** adulée, les sortir de leur contexte, et en faire le point de départ d'une fanfiction plus ou moins courte.

**Chapitre 1:** L'utilité de Voldemort

**Résumé:** On commence par un SiriusSeverus qui m'est venu en relisant HP5 après avoir lu une fic de ce couple et le passage est des plus approprié à ce genre de digressions, savourez donc.

**Couple:** SiriusSeverus (+ un peu de HarryDrago); donc primauté aux amateurs de gays, les autres, on se demande s'ils savent lire les résumés.

**Rating:** M, définitivement M.

**Note:** Malgré la reprise (judicieuse!) des passages (ici, les quatre premières lignes), Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Drago Malfoy... Bon, je ne vais pas faire toute la liste: L'univers du livre appartiennt à une femme, qui n'a pas quinze ans et qui s'appelle J., pas à moi.

_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, chapitre 24: Occlumancie._

_"[...]mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien... participer._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? répliqua Sirius en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit._

_-Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir... disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'_utile_ (Rogue accentua légèrement le mot) pour l'Ordre._

_Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir."_

Le professeur de potions avait volontairement marqué une pause avant de mentionner l'Ordre, et si Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, cela n'avait pas échappé à son parrain. La dernière fois que Severus lui avait parlé d'être _utile_, ils avaient finit plaqués contre le mur de sa salle de bain à l'étage, en sueur, et pas des plus habillés. Mais ça, son filleul ne le savait pas, et prennait sa soudaine coloration pivoine pour un début de colère.

-Sirius, ne te fâche pas, tu sais très bien qu'il fait ça exprès pour t'énerver! Personne ne pense que tu es un planqué!

-Bien sûr que personne ne pense que c'est un planqué... ajouta Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Même s'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre, à se retourner dans tous les sens dans ses draps en gémissant, tandis que d'autres suent sang et eau à l'extérieur pour pénetrer les défenses du Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne pense que c'est un planqué...

Le principal concerné se mit à rougir de plus belle devant toutes les allusions qu'il percevait dans les propos de l'autre homme et il le maudit d'y faire mention avec autant de légèreté devant Harry, même si celui-ci ne comprennait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur lui? Il est obligé de rester ici, et vous savez très bien que cela ne lui fait pas plaisir!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi vous vous permettez de penser que j'enfonce le clou, Potter, mentit Rogue avec un rictus méprisant. Certes, ce pauvre cabot mal léché est en quelques sortes acculé ici, mais il a le très grand honneur de jouir de la présence des membres de l'Ordre du Pénix en ses murs, ce qui fait qu'il est en constante bonne compagnie. De quoi peut-il se plaindre?

-De ta présence à toi, Servilus! lança l'Animagus dans l'espoir que l'autre se taise avant qu'il n'atteigne la couleur d'un Scroutt à pétard devant ses paroles qu'il devinait de plus en plus tendencieuses. Alors, si tu pouvais vite dire pourquoi tu es là et dégager de ma maison au plus vite!

-Je savais que les Gryffondor étaient du genre pressés, mais pas à ce point. Laissez-moi seul avec Black, Potter que j'ai une petite discution sérieuse avec lui concernant ses manières outrageantes de se conduire avec moi, demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard qui fit hoqueter l'ex-prisonnier de surprise et de gêne.

-Mais...

Le jeune homme rechignait à les abandonner tous les deux, persuadé qu'ils attendaient qu'il ferme la porte pour se jetter dessus. Cependant, le regard de son parrain le convainc de ne pas s'attarder.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il sortit précipitament et, croisant Molly occupée à nettoyer les canapés du salon, la prévint qu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge dans la cuisine et que si elle entendait du bruit, elle ne devrait pas hésiter à intervenir. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de sourire à la manière de quelqu'un qui sait ce que l'autre ignore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est sûr que ces deux là ensemble vont faire du grabuge et un boucan pas possible, mais intervenir serait la dernière chose à faire si tu n'as pas envie de t'en prendre plein la figure.

-Mais... refit le jeune homme.

-Je te le répète, laisse-les se débrouiller, ce sont des adultes après tout, et ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas s'épuiser pour rien, monte plutôt voir Ron et dis lui, ainsi qu'à Hermione, ce que le professeur Rogue t'a dis. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'attendent de pied ferme.

-Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose, Sirius et lui ont commencé à se disputer avant.

-Je leur rappelerai quand ils auront fini. Allez, file! Et surtout, ne va pas dans la cuisine avant qu'ils n'en sortent!

Malgré sa réticence, le Survivant monta à l'étage en silence pour ne pas réveiller l'horrible tableau de Mrs Black.

Bien loin des préoccupations de l'adolescent, ses deux aînés avaient effectivement profité de son départ pour se jetter l'un sur l'autre, mais pas de la manière dont il l'imaginait.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dès que la porte fut close, Rogue se jetta son son vis-à-vis pour l'embrasser. Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent violement, leurs bouches se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre tandis que leurs mains saisissaient la chevelure brune qui leur faisait face, pour approfondir le baiser. C'était un échange brutal, où chacun se laissait aller aux envies qu'avaient fait naître la conversation précédente, où chacun voulait dominer l'autre.

Le Serpentard se mit à sucotter la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor qui répondit en rapprochant ses hanches des siennes, descendant lentement les mains dans le dos recouverts de noir pour le serrer encore plus près son corps contre celui du professeur de potions.

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, celui-ci saisit le visage contre le sien et mordit la chair qu'il suçait avec avidité. Il profita du soupir appréciateur que le Black lâcha pour introduire sa langue entre ses dents et mêler sa salive à la sienne. Ils entamèrent alors une danse connue de leurs bouches seules qui leur arrachait des grognements de satisfaction et qui ne s'acheva que lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer.

Front contre front, un fils transparent reliant leurs lèvres, leurs souffles chauds se mêlant, ils savouraient le fait d'être à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

-Se... Severus... commença l'un.

-Hum? se contenta l'autre en lui traçant un chemin de baisers dans le cou.

-Severus... Tu... Tu n'aurais pas dû... Faire toutes ces allusions à nous devant... Devant Harry...

-C'était plutôt intéressant, répondit Rogue en lui mordillant la clavicule.

-In... Intéressant?

-Oui. -il commença à déboutonner la chemise qui le gênait dans son parcours- J'ai beaucoup aimé te voir paniquer et rougir... -il écarta les pans un peu miteux du vêtement pour révéler le torse tatoué qui lui faisait envie- ... Et voir Potter se tromper totalement sur le sens de la conversation, m'a amusé aussi... -il recommença son tracé humide en palpant chaque centimètre carré de la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui- ... Mais le moment que j'ai préféré... -il s'attarda près un des bouts de chair qui pointaient vers lui, en effectuant le tour du bout de la langue- ... C'est quand tu t'es approché de moi et que tu m'as appelé Servilus... -la respiration de sa victime était sacadée, le suppliant du regard de lui donner enfin satisfaction mais il continuait à la faire languir- ... Car c'est comme ça que tu m'appelles quand... -les mains sur ses épaules se crispèrent quand il détourna le visage vers le haut- ... Quand tu veux _quelque chose_...

Il prit enfin en bouche le téton durçit qu'il taquinait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir au brun qui lui griffa le dos au travers de sa cape sombre, tremblant de frustration, remplis de désir à un point que seul son amant arrivait lui faire atteindre.

Alors que les doigts de cet amant pinçaient ses chairs si érogènes tandis que d'autres chatouillaient son bas-ventre en défaisant sa ceinture, il l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque l'électrisant un peu plus, une question purement réthorique:

-Que veux-tu Sirius? Que veux-tu que je te _fasse_?

- Je veux... Severus, s'il te plaît... Je veux...

-Alors, que veux-tu Sisi? demanda le bourreau en glissant sa main sous l'élastique d'un boxer pourpre. Dis-moi...

-Aaah... Je t'en prie Severus!.... Ahan... Je veux... Aaah... Je veux... Ahaa Aaah!

-Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu, continua-t-il en caressant la verge dressée entre ses doigts longs et fins. _Que_ veux-tu?

-T... Toi! ... Severus, je... Je _te _veux... Han! Le... AaaaAah! Le plus vite... Ah... Le plus vite... Possiiiiible! Hummm... Huuuummm... Humpf!

Le maître des potions s'autorisa un sourire. Il adorait s'entendre supplié de cette voix chaude et animale qui caractérisait l'Animagus, entrecoupée de soupirs délicieusement excitants. C'était purement jouissif. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du dragon qui parcourait les côtes de l'ancien prisonnier, léchant chaque écaille tatouée, venant inexorablement dans les plis où se perdaient les fruits du désir qu'il provoquait.

Les fesses apuyées sur le rebord de la table, les main glissées dans une chevelure grasse seulement en apparence, son partenaire le regardait se baisser au travers le voile de plaisir qui l'embrumait, se mordant jusqu'au sang dans le vain espoir d'étouffer les sons de contentement qui vibraient dans sa gorge.

Il sentait le sang pulser rapidement sous la peau douce, au rythme infernal d'un coeur emballé et il se réjouissait qu'il soit emballé pour lui. Ses doigts durent quitter à regret les sous-vêtements du Black pour mieux en baisser le pantalon. Quand il vit enfin le membre rougis tendre vers lui, il ne put que passer une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

Pressé par l'envie, il passa la même langue sur le sexe de son homme. Il le fit pénétrer dans le gouffre délicieusement humide et chaud de sa bouche, le caressant toujours de la langue, y imprimant un mouvement de va-et-viens pernicieux qui arrachaient des hoquets de plaisir au propriétaire de la maison.

Les mains dans ses cheveux imposaient une cadence accélérée, calée sur les roulements des hanches qu'il tenait et accentuaient encore son désir douloureux. Jamais il ne pourrait pas attendre si son amant venait maintenant, il en avait envie depuis trop longtemps déjà. Aussi, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la fine pelicule de transpiration qui recouvrait les fesses bombées qu'il aimait tant, pour venir chatouiller l'entrée qu'il convoitait.

Il se releva et introduisit un doigt dans la cavité brûlante, transformant le grognement indigné de l'autre brun en grondement de plaisir. Tandis que son majeur allait et venait à travers les chairs contractées, il frottait son pantalon bien trop serré contre l'érection de Sirius, en même temps qu'il ajouttait un nouveau doigt, il étouffait de ses lèvres ses gémissements, et quand le sentit enfin près physiquement, ils étaient tous deux trempés de sueur et sur le point de jouir.

Ordonnant à l'autre de se retourner, retirant sa main de son intimité, il défit fébrilement sa ceinture avant de baisser les vêtements qui torturaient son membre durcit. Il saisit entre ses dents un des lobes de son amant si sensible pour le détendre et l'attiser. Mais aucun des deux n'avait plus la patience de jouer aux préléminaires et lorsqu'il fut sèchement rappelé à l'ordre, il n'attendit plus pour le pénétrer. Sans plus de préparation, son sexe se fraya un chemin à travers l'étroit fourreau de chair, innondant leurs nerfs d'une déferlante de bien-être. Il mordit l'épaule tatouée devant lui pour ne pas hurler de plaisir alors que le Black ne pouvait étouffer sa voix. Mais cri qu'il entendit en s'introduisant en lui ne fut rien en comparaison de celui qui résonna dans la pièce quand il toucha sa prostate la première fois. Il sortait et rentrait à un rythme infernal pour percutter le point si sensible, s'emplissant de désir un peu plus à chaque son, chaque soupir.

Alors que leurs voix n'étaient plus que des râles excités et que leurs souffles erratiques s'épuisaient de plus en plus, l'Animagus se tendit comme un arc et exprima l'orgasme dévastateur qui l'avait ravagé par un hulement bestial dans lequel il fut rejoint par Rogue quelques secondes plus tard. Le sperme inonda leurs bas-ventres et coula le long de leur cuisses nues alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur lucidité brisée par l'intensité du plaisir qui les avait envahis.

Le bargnard était couvert de morsures et de suçons pourpres et à sa transpiration se mêlait de la salive, glissant le long de sa colone et de ses reins pour se mélanger au liquide blanchâtre qui allait entre ses jambes, et il ne pourrait pas se lever pendant au moins trois jour, de fatique et de douleur. Le professeur savait son propre dos constelé de griffures et autres traces d'ongles et ne comptait pas sur autre chose qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour les prochaines heures.

Il se retira de son amant et d'un mouvement de baguette fit disparaître toutes les preuves de leur _activité_. Après avoir remonté leurs pantalons sur leurs hanches, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils contemplèrent la cuisine de la maison des Black.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais venir ici sans me rappeller ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, commenta son compagnon. J'ai honte rien que d'imaginer les membres de l'Ordre réuni dans cette pièce où l'on a fait des choses si obscènes, ou pire encore, les enfants. Je devrais peut-être faire changer la table...

-Tu regrettes?

-Jamais de la vie! J'ai honte mais jamais je ne pourrais regretter ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je t'aime trop pour ça et je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? coupa l'autre, le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

-J'ai dis que je t'aimais Servilus, répéta Sirius en lui renvoyant un regard emplis de passion et un sourire amusé. Tu en doutais?

-Pas vraiment... Mais... Ca fait tellement plaisir de te l'entendre dire.

Il le serra dans ses bras, ému, et baisa son cou.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, _Sisi_.

-C'est la première fois qu'on se le dit en seize ans, je crois... Mais c'est pas une raison pour m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule!

-Tu es sublime quand tu t'énerves contre moi...

-Idiot...

Il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que des coups répétés à la porte viennent les interrompre dans leur échange romantique. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, ils entendirent Molly Weasley leur demander l'autorisation d'entrer, s'ils étaient visibles. Une fois leur accord donné, elle s'engoufra dans la salle et toisa les deux hommes étroitement enlacés.

-Quand je vous vois comme ça, je me rappelle la fois où j'ai appris que vous sortiez ensemble, il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. J'étais descendue prendre un verre d'eau et je vous avais surpris dans la même position alors que le professeur Rogue rentrait de mission. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux.

-Je m'en rappelle, déclara le susnommé. Le verre s'est brisé bruyament sur le sol et la mère de Sirius s'est mise à beugler. Elle a réveillé tout le monde à part vos enfants. On a du expliquer à tout le monde pourquoi vous aviez l'air d'avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres danser le limbo en costume de danseuse brésilienne dans le salon. Après, ça a été le principal sujet de conversation des membres de l'Ordre pendant _une semaine_. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi envie de ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Et encore, tu n'étais pas tous les jours là!

-Et quand comptez vous le dire à Harry?

Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés, et d'une même voix blanche, répondirent:

-Jamais!?

-Je suis désolée messieurs, mais il y aura bien un moment où il devra savoir. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour une nouvelle de cette importance, avec tout ce qu'il vient de vivre, l'agression d'Arthur et le retour de Voldemort, il risque de faire un infarctus en l'apprenant.

-Tu fais comme tu veux Sirius, c'est ton couple pas le mien. Mais nous somme en guerre, alors si tu ne veux pas devoir te retrouver à expliquer pourquoi la mort de celui qui est censé être ton ennemi d'enfance t'a transformé en vieille loque défraîchie, tu ferais bien de commencer à y réfléchir.

-C'est tout réfléchit: je lui dirais que ma vie n'a pas de sens si je ne peux plus me disputer avec mon meilleur ennemi.

-Et tu penses vraiment qu'il te croira?

-Autant que si je lui fait remarquer qu'il est fou amoureux de ton filleul et que c'est réciproque.

-Aucune chance donc, commenta la mère au foyer. Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, Harry ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a été convoqué. Vous pourrez lui annoncer la nouvelle -même les deux nouvelles- au repas du soir. Sirius, ça ne t'embête pas si je change de table?

Sans se soucier de leurs protestations, elle les poussa hors de la pièce, en leur disant que le dîner serait prêt dans deux heures. Ils durent alors se résoudre à prendre leur mal en patience et s'enfouirent profondément dans deux canapés du salon en échafaudant des plans pour échapper à l'obligation de prévenir les jeunes élèves de leur relation particulière. Ils furent cependant interrompus par l'arrivée des dit-élèves, et se turent dans un silence gêné. Le Trio d'Or descendit les marche en les regardant adasourdis, étonnés de les voir discuter sans se hurler dessus ni se battre.

Hermione salua le professeur avec respect alors que Ron ne fit que marmoner un vague "B'jour" sans entraint, Harry, lui, se contenta de lançer un regard meurtrier. Les yeux des deux amants se croisèrent dans un même message muet: "C'est pas gagné...". Les adolescents se retournèrent vers leur brun préféré qui éluda leurs questions en disant que c'était la mère Weasley qui avait exigé leur présence à tous les deux pour manger -ce qui était vrai-. Mais il leur mentit en laissant croire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Tout le reste de la journée, Severus fut snobé par tout le monde, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était que l'homme qu'il aimait était contraint de faire pareil pour concerver leur secret et il se surprit à penser que tout révéler ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il commençait à somnoler en face du feu, là où il s'était abandonné, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable, renversant le porte-parapluie, faisant rugir le tableau de feu Mrs Black et le tirant de son état comateux.

Surgit alors, dans l'encadrement de bois, la silhouette dégandée et souriante de Arthur Weasley, visiblement remis de l'attaque de Nagini, sur laquelle se précipitèrent toutes les personnes venues voir ce qui se passait. Le vacarme que firent les roux couvrit même celui de l'affreux portrait, et à part son maître, personne n'entendit les malédictions de Kreatur, apparement déçu. Contrairement à Molly, qui, ravie, décida de préparer une fête.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Pour respecter les horaires établies pour les repas (organisés de telle sorte que les membres de l'Ordre puissent être opérationnels le plus vite possible), elle exigea la présence du maître des potions à ses côtés aux fourneaux. Lorsque Fred lui demanda si elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle répliqua en riant que préparer des potions ce n'était pas si différent que de faire la cuisine. Sirius se retint même d'ajouter que le nouvel assistant de cuisine était très doué en la matière, de peur qu'on lui demande comment il savait ça. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait les adolescents. Ils avaient certe peur d'être empoisonnés par la nourriture préparée par le Serpentard, mais pas parce qu'il ne savait pas manier la poêle et la casserole mais plutôt parce qu'il savait utiliser flacons et autres fioles. Ce qui ne traversa bien sûr l'esprit d'aucun des adultes présents.

Ne voulant pas s'incruster dans la réunion de famille qui se jouait dans le salon, trop mals à l'aise pour ça, le Survivant et son parrain, abandonnèrent Hermione aux pieds des escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine pour s'atabler en attendant la demie-heure restante avant le début de la fête. Mais ils se figèrent dans la même stupeur horrifié à la vue de ce qui avait remplacé l'ancestrale et massive table frappée aux armoiries des Black: un pitoyable meuble de jardin en plastique blanc à l'apparence incongrue renforcé par l'agrandissement forcé et le décor intérieur de la salle à manger.

Ils contemplaient le désastre depuis cinq minutes déjà quand l'ex-Mangemort, qui préparait une pizza au saumon, se retourna et les voyant leur dit, l'air le plus sérieux de monde:

-Je ne veux _pas _de commentaire. Que ce soit sur le nouveau mobilier ou sur ma tenue.

En effet, le second choc de la soirée, outre le retour de Mr Weasley, était l'immonde tablier de cuisine qu'il avait été visiblement obligé de porter. Un amas de tissus cousus n'importe comment qui n'aurait pas dépareillé sur un elfe de maison et qu'il arborait avec une mausaise volontée évidente. Mais contrairement à la table qui jurait totalement avec son environnement, il savait, et même le jeune Gryffondor dû l'admettre, donner à ce torchon une certaine élégance.

Ayant délivré son message d'avertissement, il retourna à son plat en se retenant à grand peine de sifflotter. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait touché aux fourneaux! Quand la chef de cuisine apparu, ce fut donc à elle de répondre aux questions qui brûlaient les lèvres des deux bruns.

-Mrs Weasley, je voulais savoir: pourquoi avoir changé la table? L'autre était très bien non?

-Tu a raison mon chéri, mais à cause des betises de _certains_, -elle lança un regard noir aux deux amants- elle est maintenant inutilisable. Et je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée pour les sortilèges de métamorphose...

-Je crois que je vais pouvoir y faire quelque chose, déclara l'Animagus. Après tout, la Métamorphose, c'est mon domaine!

Tandis qu'il rendait l'immondice plus adaptée à sa cuisine-salle-à-manger sous l'oeuil également couroucé de son filleul, qui surveillait suspicieusement les prépérations de son professeur de potion, veillant à savoir la composition de chaque plat, l'origine de chaque aliment.

-Et c'est quoi ça?

-Du percefeuil... Franchement Potter, je vais moi aussi manger ici, je ne vais donc pas empoisonner ce repas!

-Et ça?

-Un ingrédient secret Potter.

-Mais encore?

-Comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est un secret... Retournez réviser vos cours dans l'espoir d'obtenir au moins un D à vos BUSE au lieu de me ralentir avec cette suspiscion maladive!

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas mortel? Et que vous n'avez pas l'antidote sur vous?

-Parce que cela se trouvait dans cette cuisine, que je n'avais absolument pas prévu de passer mes vacances à préparer _votre_ déjeuner et que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me trimballer avec mon armoire à potions sur le dos. Et que je ne suis pas un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi. Autre chose Potter? Ou vais-je devoir déplorer votre talent culinaire comme dans ma matière?

Harry s'apprettait à répliquer quand, heureusement -ou malheureusement-, Sirius se pencha sur l'autre épaule du cuisinier.

-Oh! Tu nous fais ton gratin de canard et saumon à la canelle sur lit de crevettes roses flambées à l'alcool de vanille **(le tout dit sans respirer)** ? Je sais que c'est hyper bon, mais tu penses que t'as le temps de le finir en vingt minutes? Et on avait le fameux ingrédient spécial dans cette baraque? J'avais pas remarqué...

-Black, si toi et ton très cher fils d'adoption vous continuez à me vrombir dans les oreilles, il est évident que je ne terminerais pas dans les délais! Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à déranger?

-Pas d'aussi interessant, non... lui souffla-t-on dans la nuque, le faisant frémir.

-Black...

-Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié les effets de cet ingrédient mystère sur moi. Parce que je compte sur toi pour m'arranger ça plus tard...

-Oh putain...

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, _Servilus_.

C'était sans doute la première et dernière fois qu'un élève de Poudlard pouvait admirer le redoutable professeur Rogue déstabilisé au point d'en jurer et -s'il avait osé le penser- rougir. Conscient du miracle qui venait de s'opérer, l'Elu se précipita pour prévenir Ron, non sans remarquer du coin de l'oeuil la main possessive du meilleur ami de son père sur des reins couverts de tissu noir.

Il saisit le bras de son propre meilleur ami au vol pour le trainer dans la bibliothèque où il était sûr de trouver Hermione. Quand ils furent tous installés dans les fauteuils un peu moisis, il leur livra l'incroyable nouvelle. Le roux resta scotché, la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que la jeune fille aux yeux noisette murmurait des "Impossible" et "Impensable" en tremblant. Mais une fois les faits digérés, le brun leur fit part de certaines questions qui le taraudaient à propos du comportement des deux adultes.

Ils avaient beau s'être "battus", à part la table, rien n'avait été brisé, changé, abîmé dans la salle à manger. La dispute qui avait précédé était trop faiblarde aussi. Comme s'il existait un sens caché à leurs paroles. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'ils avaient l'air assez proche pour connaître des choses aussi anodines que des plats de prédilection, des épices secrètes ou encore des allergies alimentaires.

Le plus intrigant était bien sûr leurs dernières répliques et cette main qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait une raison à cela, il avait l'idée sur le bout de la langue, pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait de comprendre. Comme si cette idée lui était inconsevable au point de ne pas pouvoir la saisir.

Visiblement, il n'était pas isolé dans ce cas. Il vit ses deux compagnons faire ce qu'ils faisanient toujours quand ils réfléchissaient: froncer les sourcils comme un dément pour l'un et lire fébrillement des livres pour l'autre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut un Weasley qui rompis l'atmosphère.

Ou plutôt deux Weasley. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la pièce comme en territoire conquis, balançant au bout de leur doigt de fines cordes couleur chair: des Oreilles à Ralonge bien sûr. Ils avaient le sourire triomphant de ceux qui savent exactement la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose et c'était le cas.

-Alors comme ça on se demande ce qui se passe entre son parrain et son prof préféré? Tonton Freddy est là pour répondre à vos interrogations!

-Plus rien ne vous résistera, tous vos problèmes ont une solution, et Tonton Georgy est là pour la trouver!

-Alors vous savez pourquoi ils sont si bizarre tout les deux?

-Nous vous dirons juste qu'ils sont dans le même cas qu'Harry et Drago-la-fouine, mais à un âge plus avancé. Donc plus d'avancement dans l'histoire...

-Oh mon Dieu! lâcha Hermione en faisant tomber un lourd volume sur ses pieds. Mon Dieu, j'y crois pas! _Sirius et Rogue_? Comme Harry et Malfoy? Evidemment, on pouvait s'en douter un peu , mais quand même... C'est encore plus stupéfiant que de savoir que cet horrible type pouvait être surpris. Mais... comment savez vous ça? Et depuis quand?

-La Déesse Oreille-à-Ralonge entend tout... On avait déjà quelques doutes depuis la fois où ils se sont "combattus" à l'étage pendant les grandes vacances et on les a écoutés tout à l'heure dans la cuisine et maintenant on est plus sûr que sûr! On peut même te dire qu'on sait pourquoi maman a changé la table.

-Elle a dû faire une combustion spontanée, si tu vois ce que l'on veut dire...

Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient dire et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une salamandre. Mais elle n'était pas la seule des trois.

-'Mione, que veulent-ils dire par "comme moi et Drago"?

-Désolée 'Ry, mais si tu ne comprends pas... Ce n'est vraiment pas à nous de te le dire...

-Toi aussi Ron, tu comprends quelque chose à leur charabia de sphynx? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous expliquer clairement pour une fois! Ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui vous en empêche quand même!

-Non, c'est le fait qu'on tienne à la vie. Tu vas nous tuer si on te le dit. Mais on n'était venus pour ça à la base. Maman nous a demandé de venir vous chercher parce que le dîner est prêt.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle! grogna quelqu'un.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble les escliers en chuchottant pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, le Survivant les harcelant toujours autant de questions en chuchottant sans pour autant obtenir satisfaction. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ils se turent abasourdis par le buffet gargantuesque qui se dressait devant eux sous des banderolles multicolores célébrant le rétablissement du père des roux. Lupin s'était déplacé pour l'occasion et bavardait avec Tonks, reconnaissable entre tous à sa cheveulure rose fluo, assis à table devant un énorme plateau de patates douces. Maugrey Fol'Oeuil, marmonait dans un coin des formules au dessus de ses assiettes, sans doute pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient mortelles. Et, bien sûr, il y avait Sirius, allongé la tête dans les bras, il parlait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, à un Severus nonchalement assis sur son siège qui le regardait avec attention. Parfois, ils buvaient une gorgée de leurs verres de Whiskey Pur Feu mais sinon, rien.

Si ses amis poussèrent quelques soupirs amusés, l'Elu devait se contenter de ruminer sa curiosité en rongeant les parts de chaque plat qu'il s'était servis dans l'espoir de noyer sa frustration dans la nourriture. Jusqu'à ce Ginny le complimente, il avait même oublié qui avait préparé le repas. Il se figea alors, horrifié, la main à mi-chemin de sa bouche, contemplant sa pizza comme si elle était un dragon particulièrement hideux prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Mal lui en pris, car la soirée était bien avancée et il était le seul à ne pas avoir touché, avec la benjamine de la tribue rousse, à un verre d'alcool. Son parrain, lui, avait l'air complètement bourré avec seulement deux verres, et il lui piqua la part encore suspendue dans les airs avant de mordre dedans avec avidité. Il l'engloutit en trois bouchées avant de se diriger, à la grande stupeur de son filleul, vers le chef pour... pour l'embrasser?! L'adolescent le vit rouler un superbe patin à son professeur en gémissant de plaisir, lui pelotant également les fesses, sans que cela ne choque personne à part lui.

-Je crois que Black a un peu trop bu, fut le seul commentaire que le maître des potions fit. Je le remonte dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

La proposition fut acceuillie par quelques hochement de tête distraits et Harry choisis de remonter se coucher. Peut-être que quand il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, il constaterait que ce n'était q'un long, long, très long et horrible cauchemard. Il venait de fermer les yeux quand une chose lui revint en mémoire: il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait envoyé l'homme aux cheuveux gras en plein milieu des vacances.

Il remit son jean, reboutonna sa chemise de travers, et se précipita vers le troisième et dernier étage où logeait son parrain. Il entra brutalement, sans frapper, dans la précipitation la plus totale. Et il se statufia.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas prévenu: Molly lui avait dit que s'il entrait avant qu'ils ne sortent, il en prendrait plein la figure. Mais il n'en attendait pas à en prendre _autant_.

Là, sur le lit à baldaquin, se jouait une scène qui était clairement interdite aux moins de seize ans. Du haut de ses quinze ans et demi, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit si traumatisant, mais quand il analysait les élément en présence -une paire de menottes, Rogue allongé sur le lit en train de se faire déshabiller, un flacon de lubrifiant bleu, Sirius torse nu, le pantalon ouvert, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son partenaire, des suçons sur toutes les parties visibles du corps des deux hommes- il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Qui clochait gravement.

Le premier son qu'il émit tenait du borborygme étranglé mêlé à un cri de stupeur.

Le second avait l'avantage d'être traduisible, mais c'était surtout un cri qui retentit dans tous les étages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

-Vous couchez ensemble??!!

-Je préfèrerais dire faire l'amour Potter, si cela ne vous dérange pas. La différence est sensiblement importante.

-Vous m'excuserez si je ne vous prends pas au sérieux professeur, attaché au lit comme vous êtes, comme une égérie SM.

-Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

-Ca pourrait difficilement être autre chose...

Il entendait une voix dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement et pensa que c'était une conséquence du choc. Son regard passait d'un homme à l'autre en se demandant depuis quand leur petite histoire durait. Sûrement pas mal de temps au vu de leur comportement. En tous cas, cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notament leurs agissements surprennants tout au long de la journée. Et il y avait cette voix qui l'appelait incessament!

Le pire était peut-être que, au vu de leur réaction, tous les autres savaient. Cette pensée l'interpella. Les autres savaient! C'était donc de ça qu'ils parlaient quand les jumeaux avaient débarqués dans la bibliothèque! Au vu de cette découverte, il réanalysa la conversation qui avait précédé. Et si cette voix pouvait arrêter de parler, on ne s'entendait plus penser!

-Vous avez couch... -pardon, fait l'amour- sur la table de la cuisine tout à l'heure!?

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui donner une réponse pour qu'il comprenne que c'était un "oui". Soudain un autre élément de la discution vint l'interpeler. Fred -ou George- avait bien dit qu'ils étaient dans le même cas de figure que lui et Malfoy et c'était comme ça que ses amis -pas pour longtemps, il en était certain- avaient compris la relation dont le résultat se tenait devant lui. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy! Pas du tout! Et il ne voulait pas cou... fai... baiser avec lui! C'était inconcevable! Et si cette p*t**n de voix pouvait cesser de lui beugler son nom aux oreilles!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Harry! Harry! Bon sang, mais réveille-toi! Harry! HARRY POTTEEEEEEER!!!

-C'est bon Ron, je t'entends, pas besoin de me hurler dessus! grincha son futur ex-meilleur ami.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu sais? Tu t'es évanouit dès que tu as vu papa dans le salon! C'est à peine si tu n'as pas descendu les escaliers la tête devant! Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Ron, laisse-le respirer enfin! gronda sa mère. Mon pauvre chéri, tu as dormis pendant vingt heures! Tu devais être sacrément retourné et fatigué.

Quand il compris enfin ce qu'on lui avait dit, un immense sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres: son voeux avait été éxaucé et tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemard...

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Loin, loin, très loin de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupirait bruyament en écoutant les pensées de son ennemi juré:"Et c'est moi qu'on dit insensible à l'amour... Ca n'a servit à rien de lui envoyer ce rêve... Franchement, si je n'avais pas cour de limbo dans une dizaine de minutes, j'irais m'expliquer avec ce Potter qui ne comprend déciment rien de chez rien! Pauvres Severus et Sirius..." Il éructa violement avant d'ajouter d'un voix forte: "Lucius, où est ma tenue brésilienne? J'en ai besoin!"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Si vous avez aimé tappez review.

Si avez adorré tappez "la suite". (parce que je ne la ferais pas spontanément)

Si vous détesté tappez quand même review.

Si vous avez abhorré tappez-moi. **(Nat-kun:_Non, non, je n'ai pété aucun câble, je vous rassure!)(Shiro: On peut se demander ce que ça a de rassurant...)**

Au fait, je sais parfaitement que le percefeuil n'existe pas, je ne suis pas stupide non plus. **(Shiro:_Ca fait partie des choses qui restent encore à prouver...)(Nat-kun:_Nan, mais t'as finis de me casser, oui? En plus tu n'as rien à faire là, tu n'es pas un personnage de HP!)(Shiro:_Faut bien que quelqu'un épargne à tes pauvres lecteurs tes délires hallucinants...)(Nat-kun:_Tu va bientôt voir que ce qui est hallucinant, c'est le montant de ta dette...)**

Avec vos reviews, peut-être, laissez des passages que vous avez repérés et que vous voulez que je vous mette en scène dans une "Reprise".**(Shiro:_Pitié, retirez-lui le droit d'écrire et de torturer de pauvres personnages innocents!)**


End file.
